


See you tonight Alexander

by theleftboobgrabber



Series: My mama don't like you [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec as trouble keeping his cool in the loft, Fluff and Smut, Izzy and Clary give lots of hugs, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleftboobgrabber/pseuds/theleftboobgrabber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with his mother, Alec leaves the Institute.</p><p>(following Your circle membership is showing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you tonight Alexander

When Magnus gets back to his loft to pick up the stuff he needs for his appointments of the day and to rearrange the place, it finally hits him that he is getting a roommate. Not a _regular_ roommate, the boyfriend kind. The three-week-old-relationship boyfriend kind.

Shit. He obviously lost his damn mind.

Needing some adult supervision, he sends a quick text to Cat and hopes she’ll get back to him before the end of this decade. Cat is (supposedly) aware of Magnus relationship with Alec (not that she answered any of his previous texts, but she could have read them. Maybe).

** >> ALEC IS COMING TO LIVE WITH ME WHAT DO I DO? **

Magnus longest relationship was with Camille and they never, ever, lived under the same roof. And now he’s conjuring a extra bedroom for his shadowhunter boyfriend. It’s obviously madness, some kind of old warlock dementia that nobody bothered to tell him about. It could have been grey hair, which would have been worst. At least he gets Alec out of this folly.

Conjuring a room isn’t as awe inspiring as it sounds, really just a matter of unfolding space a tiny bit and copy existing patterns of construction. The money Magnus makes on that little party trick alone is insane. He only has to picture it and _push._ Add a wall to close the space, two decent sized windows to open it, a door with a lock _et voila_.

Magnus examines his handiwork and can’t find a flaw, except for the lack of wards in the new part of his loft. And that, in Alexander’s bedroom, is unacceptable. Checking the time on his phone, he swears. His appointment with DeNiro for a demon convocation is in 15 minutes and Magnus is far too professional to be late at anything. He hastily draw some basic warding, making a mental note to rework them later and texts Alec.

** >> Your new bedroom is done darling, just need some wards but runes should work just fine until tonight. I’ll send enchanted furniture catalogs later in the day :) **

In a afterthought, he snaps a dozen paint canisters and supplies to go with. Alec might be a heathen and could live in the blank walled room but his sister and Clary won’t accept that (Magnus won’t either). And Alec is too much of a big brother to refuse them anything, even bright colors. Magnus chuckles at the idea of Alec sleeping in a hot pink room… not that Magnus wouldn’t offer his boyfriend sanctuary in his bed if he had trouble with his new bedroom... Magnus sighs, thinking like this won’t help him being productive.

His phones chimes just before he summons a portal.

** << Thank you Magnus **

** << Wait. Enchanted furniture catalogues? IM NOT STEALING ANYTHING MAGNUS! **

Magnus is still laughing like crazy when he portals to DeNiro’s condo.

 

*

Alec might be hyperventilating a little.

Now that he calmed down a bit, he realizes that this might be the last time he’s in _his_ room in the Institute, the one he lived in since he was 3-year-old.

He looks around, taking in the disheveled bed, cluttered with useless crap he won’t need; the desk, the only neat surface in the room with a note for Raj to move back some stuff in the archives; the _empty_ closet, doors carelessly open. This is the last time all this will be his. The space will be reassigned to someone else soon enough. Everything that matters is in his bag or in the carton box he took from the kitchen anyway.

“Now or never,” he mutters, feeling a bit like he did walking down the aisle to Magnus. Alec shoulders the bag and pushes the box with his foot across the threshold. With a last look inside he wonders if his parents will have the guts to come to his room before tasking someone with cleaning up the rest of his crap. He highly doubts it. He closes the door quietly.

He is crouching to take the box in his hands when Clary calls his name.

“Alec? What are you doing?”

He tilts his head up and see the redhead a bit farther away in the corridor. Right in front of Jace’s door.

“Hey,” he says, lamely. She’s in her training clothes, probably heading to her mandatory kendo practice, despite having little to no sleep, with the new tutor Lydia send their way last week. He’s no Hodge, but at least he’s no traitor.

“What… what are you doing?” she asks as she power walks to him, fury in her eyes. “You can’t leave too!”

Alec rises up, holding the carton box between them like a shield, using his height to tower over her. It doesn’t stop her for hitting his arm hard with the new muscles he helped develop in the past three weeks.

“Careful Fray!” he hisses, gripping his box tighter, afraid to spill the content and break his stuff.

“I don’t fucking care about your box Alec!” she growls as she wipes her phone out.

“What are you doing?”

“Calling Magnus to stop you!” she’s fumbling with her phone, apparently to angry to unlock it successfully.

Now Alec is confused.

“But I’m going to his loft,” he says weakly.

“He’s in this too?! I’ll fucking kill him! In fact, Isabelle will too!”

Alec rapidly put the box back on the floor and catches Clary’s phone before she can do anything, holding it well above his head in an asshole move.

“What. Are. You. Talking. About?” he demands, feeling lost.

“You going after Jace like an idiot!” There’s an edge of desperation in her voice.

“I’m not” he says truthfully, then repeats it louder when Clary’s expression turns murderous. “I’m not! I’m leaving the Institute because of my parents.”

Clary is stunted for a moment.

“Oh my god!” she throws herself at him and hugs him tightly, without asking if it’s okay but Alec can’t be mad. He hugs her back, feeling awkward at the whole thing.

“It’s okay. I’m leaving on my terms.”

She looks up at him.

“Where are you going to live?” she asks, concern clear in her expression and voice.

“I told you.”

“Magnus’?” she asks with a stupid giggle, her whole face lighting up. Alec rolls his eyes… _teenagers_. Not that he’s any better but they don’t need to know that.

“Yes. And before you ask, I’ll have my own room.”

“Hey! I said nothing. Though I’ll need details.”

“By the Angel what’s your obsession with me and Magnus?” Alec mutters, pushing her gently from him.

“Well you’re the only one of my friends with a successful dating life...” she sniffles. ”Let me live vicariously through you, will you?”

“Nope. Plus you have that drama with Simon and Raphael to worry about if that’s what you need.”

They both laugh at that, the guilty mopping around Simon has being doing is kind of endearing to them.

“But you’re okay, you promise?”

“I’m okay. I’ll be more than okay when I’m out of here.” After a moment he asks, sheepish “Will you come talk to Izzy with me?”

“Of course,” she says, lifting the heavy box from the parquet with a frown before he can do so himself. Alec pats himself on the back for pushing her so much about the musculation practices.

They both pass Jace’s room pretending it’s not there, pretending that Alec doesn’t need him right now more than ever.

 

*

Izzy doesn’t take the news well.

She still had been asleep when they got to her room. And Izzy never has been a morning person… especially if she only got two hours of sleep.

Clary and Alec have to restrain her from going out of her room to find Maryse. The screaming gets so loud that some people actually check on them, worried that someone is getting slaughtered.

“She went too fucking far!” Isabelle shouts as she tries to make it past Alec to her door.

“Isabelle!! What are you gonna do? Attack the head of the Institute and end up in a jail cell for breaking the chain of command and attacking a fellow shadowhunter? Again? No!”

“How can you be so calm?” she asks him, incredulous.

“I’m not. I’m just picking a way to hurt her that won’t put me on the Clave shitlist forever.” He doesn't mention that living with his male warlock boyfriend will, eventually, put him on that list. But with Valentine on the lose, the Clave has bigger fishes to worry about. For now.

“No way we’re staying here if you go,” Izzy says, shrugging his hands of her shoulders, going to her closet and throwing clothes on the bed.

Alec watches, panicking. This wasn't what he wanted.

“Izzy we can’t go,” Clary surprisingly says, taking Isabelle’s hand, effectively stopping her from emptying her entire wardrobe on her bed and floor.

“Why the hell not?”

“Because that will leave your parents unsupervised here… and their opinions on downworlders are sketchy at best. Who knows what they’ll do without you calming things down. Alec is too implicated with the downworlders, your mother hates me and mom and Jace… Jace is gone. That leave you to hold the fort. And I can’t go. Not with my mom still here recovering. And you have to think about your lab. And Max… he deserves better than being brainwashed to hate downworlders. Alec can’t stay, it’s sucks, but this is too toxic for him. I know it’s harsh to put that weight on your shoulders…”

“No.” Izzy looks mellowed by Clary’s speech. When she turns to Alec, she takes a big breath and says “You had those responsibilities for years now. I can take it.”

“ _We_ can take it. I’ll help,” Clary adds.

“Iz…” Alec doesn’t know what to say. In his heart he knows that what he is doing is right. But at the same time, he doesn’t want his little sister to take the fall for him, to have to shoulder a weight that he nearly crumbled under.

“Don’t you make that face, big brother. I know your stupid ways,” Isabelle sternly says. “I’m not a little girl anymore Alec. Haven’t been for a while. It’s okay.”

It’s the opposite of okay, Alec thinks but doesn’t voice that at loud.

Instead he walks toward her and wraps her in his arms, incapable of letting go (of letting her alone) for a while.

 

*

Now the three of them are in the armory, taking some weapons for Alec to defend himself with, carefully putting them in a second bag. No way he’s leaving without his bow and quiver… Plus they technically belong to Magnus since the trial. Izzy’s still pretty tensed, but she calmed down after a while. Alec’s pretty sure she’ll give a piece of her mind to their parents later, but right now she’s in planning mode, inventorying gears and weapons.

“You’ll still patrol with us, right?” she asks without looking him in the eyes, like she’s afraid he’ll say no. This is what he never wanted: to have be away from his siblings. Jace is lost to them (for now) and now he goes too. It breaks Alec’s heart to be so selfish. But he can’t deny that he needs to be gone.

“I’ll like to see you try keeping me out. Still a shadowhunters, no matter what,” he tells her, gently tilting her face up so he can give her a reassuring smile. “Still your big brother.”

He turns back to his weapon bag for a second before getting interrupted.

“Alec? Where are you going?” Raj calls him, holding his tablet like a teddy bear. The man looks a little pale and Alec worries immediately.

“Uhuh... troubles,” says Isabelle behind Alec. He turns to her, confused, but his sister is already exchanging _a look_ with Clary.

What the hell.

He turns back to Raj who’s glaring at the bags and the box, from which a framed photograph of Max, Jace and Izzy can be seen, with a frown on his face, .

“You need something?” Alec asks finally, worried at the tension in the room.

“I can’t believe this. You’re actually... leaving,” Raj states with difficulties, like the words hurt his throat. Damn, gossip travels fast in the Institute.

“Yeah I’m…” Alec begins, but before he can say anything else, Raj turns tail and walks away from them without a look back and disappears quickly in a corridor. That hurts more than Alec wants to admit. While a majority of the shadowhunters he works with didn’t seem to care about his sexuality, Raj had been the only one to be _nicer_ to him ever since his coming out.

“What the hell just happened?” Alec asks at no one in particular, staring after his coworker.

“Don’t worry big brother, little Raj just realized that your downworlder loving ass was actually serious with the Magnus thing,” Izzy explains, snorting.

Clary has the decency to look apologetic when Alec begs her with his eyes for a plain answer.

“He has a crush on you... everybody knows it,” Clary confesses with a grimace.

“What,” Alec says smartly.

“Told you he was clueless,” comments Izzy to Clary, unkindly. “Raj’s been panting after you since the day he arrived with Lydia. If it wasn’t for Magnus, I might have suggest him but he’s too much of an ass to be my brother-in-law.” She explains callously.

“And in the other dimension, he was following Other You around like a puppy. A very horny puppy,” the redhead adds, scrunching up her nose at the memory.

Alec is still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was a party planner in another life. It’s a foreign and ridiculous idea. He doesn’t have the brainpower to understand Raj… crushing on him? Nope. That’s too much. He hits him that he never seriously contemplated the idea of other shadowhunters sharing his pro… sexuality. He kicks himself mentally for reverting to his old mindset yet again. One day, he hopes, he won’t have to do that.

“You’re ready?” he asks Isabelle who’s holding a seraph blade in one hand and her phone in the other, a large smile on her lips, which means she’s probably texting Simon.

“Yeah yeah. You’re so pushy. Can’t wait to be all cozy up with your _beau_?”

Alec just shrugs at the accusation. It’s kinda true anyway.

 

*

Using the key to Magnus’ loft is a bit awkward. Clary and Isabelle are behind him (he was right to assume the girls would follow) and he can feel them staring at him. It’s unnerving.

“Have you changed your mind?” Isabelle asks with some concern. “Luke said he could take you in.”

“No.” Luke and his werewolves are great, but sharing a room with Simon isn’t something Alec can do. He’ll take the sexual frustration of being around Magnus all day long over Simon babbling about how Isabelle’s hair is so shiny and how much he misses Raphael’s banter. And the constant Clary related angst. Simon really need to sort his life, because it’s a fucking mess.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

“I’m... “ Now or never, Alec.

He actually hasn’t been in Magnus’ loft since the night they freed Camille, lacking the time to visit his boyfriend here with all that happened. Magnus had come to the Institute and they had two dates (wonderful, stressing, freeing dates) in town though. But the loft? Nope.

It seems weird to be here without Magnus. Alec is standing still in the living room, taking in his new home, but the girls are already rummaging around. Of course. 

“Let’s check this new room of yours!” Izzy cheers. Alec can see right through her, how she’s over compensating the pain of separation by acting eager and happy.

Isabelle is opening door after door, checking the entire loft out for threats and being a bit noisy while Clary is in her own little world, on her knees in front of a impressive collection of big paint containers and brushes.

“Oh my god look at the paint!”

Alec is mildly annoyed that his moving in is likely to turn into an art and craft project. But it’s the more animated Clary has been since Jace’s disappearance (apart from killing demons) and he’s not enough of an ass to take that away from her.

He puts the box and the bags down and just… breath a little. It’s smell sweet in here, expensive. A lot like Magnus. Alec would be lying if he said he didn’t like.

“Oh my god! This is actually big! You think you could ask Magnus for making me a walk-in closet in my room?” Izzy calls from what appears to be his bedroom.

He leaves Clary fangirl over the paints to check his new room for himself. Izzy’s right, the bedroom is huge compared to the one he had at the Institute.

“What was he thinking?” He gawks at the space, wondering how he’s supposed to fill it with a bed and desk and not feel weird about the emptiness. “You think he can make it smaller?”

“Smaller? Why on earth would you want it to be smaller?”

“I don’t need that much space Iz.”

She rolls her eyes.

“I think we will put the bed over there, on the left.” She gestures, and Alec is stunned that she already has a floor plan. “And a weapon rack between the two windows, and Magnus can procure a punching bag… God knows you’ll need it to relieve some tension before long…”

“IZZY!” he growls, feeling his face overtake by a deep blush.

“Touchyyy! Clary come here you’re missing some pretty awesome blushing action!” his sister shouts, a large smile on her face.

*

“Guys we have a problem.” Clary’s voice behind them startles him. She sounds worried.

Alec spins around carefully, mindful of Isabelle straddling his shoulders so she can apply the red paint they agreed on earlier on the ceiling. The choice had been long and difficult, the girl actually having pretty different opinions. Alec had the ridiculous task to pick between their ideas. He had decided to combine two of them, unwilling to get on the wrong side of either girl.

Clary is in the doorway, holding three cocktail glasses and a bottle of wine.

“It’s a bit early for that, isn’t it?” he asks, eyeing the black bottle curiously. _1787 Lafitte_ is written directly on the bottle in loopy handwriting. “You should put that somewhere safe… looks absurdly expensive.” Like everything else in the loft.

Clary gives him a _no shit_ look and says “Apart from the impressive alcohol collection and drink wares, there is _nothing_ edible or of use in the loft. Not even a plate.”

“He’s lazy,” Alec says with what can only be a stupid smile on his face. Clary rolls her eyes at him.

“We need groceries for you. You can’t depend on your boyfriend to snap something out of thin air anytime you feel thirsty. Next thing you know you call him daddy and beg for some sugar,” Isabelle snickers as she pats his head.

He looks up and pushes her off him without warning. Unfortunately she doesn’t fall on her ass, damn shadowhunter reflexes. He doesn’t comment her dirty joke, because Magnus’ magic could come in handy in more than one way.

“Izzy and I can go. But I want that ceiling finished up when we get back. We’ll work on the gradient from red to orange after eating lunch.”

Alec glares at Clary and her “I’m in charge” tone, but it’s only for show. Mostly. He’s been bossed around by Izzy all his life, he’s kinda used to little demon spawn sisters by now. Jace would probably make fun of him with the girls. Alec closes his eyes, trying to focus on the _parabatai_ bond between him and the blond. It’s been strangely strong this past few weeks, probably because they both check on the other via it multiple times during the day. Reassurance that the other isn’t hurting too much, that he’s still there. Alec would give a lot to hear Jace’s laugh right now, to know that his brother his safe, away from that psycho.

“Be back soon Alec!” Izzy calls and he hears the front door opens and closes. He didn’t realized that they had left the room.

 

*

The loft is eerie silent and it freaks Alec out a bit. It makes things more real. He never had been alone here, never without Magnus flirting or drinking around, fighting both Magnus and the feelings the older man evoked in him.

Now things are different. Things are better, at least between them. A bright anchor, solidifying with each passing day, with heated glances and goodnight texts and unconditional support.

Alec gives a look to his room but he doesn’t feel like going in there right now, a bit intimidated by it. He’s feeling curious though. His experience of Magnus’ loft is limited to the living room, the toilets and a glimpse of the master bedroom (Alec has _thoughts_ about that glimpse that he doesn’t like to admit). Right now the not-really-french-doors things leading to Magnus’ bedroom are closed. Alec kinda want to go in there, to touch the bedspread, test the softness of it and simply feel close to Magnus, but he rather be invited in.

Alec flushes, happy that the girls are not here to witness him mooning around the loft like a lovesick puppy. It’s bad enough that Simon sing songs _Alec and Magnus sitting in a tree, k i s s i n g_ every damn time that he sees Alec looking at one of Magnus’ text, he doesn’t need his sister and his… friend/sister-like person to do the same.

The rest of the loft is free to explore though. He starts with the kitchen which is, like Clary said, somewhat barren. There is some clutter and herbs and one or two suspicious jars, but Magnus’ careful handwriting labels them as dangerous and magical. The fridge is empty but for another set of weird bottles, corks sealed with black wax. At least there's running water. Alec supposes that if he could snap to him whatever he needs, he would have a poorly stocked pantry too.

Next he goes to the bathroom. The room is a mess. It’s big and classy and literally every surfaces are occupied by beauty products and candles. Alec didn’t think that he would ever saw a bathroom worst than Izzy’s but he stands corrected. He goes back to the living room and grabs his toiletries from his bag to set them in the bathroom. He frowns as he puts his toothbrush and cup on the bathroom sink next to Magnus’, pushing a palette of eyeshadows aside to do so. Those are the only items he took with his razor and he puts it in the cup too. His stuff looks out of place but Alec doesn’t let the feeling linger for too long. No need to panic over it now.

His eyes go to the massive golden clawfoot bathtub on his left. It looks ancient, yet the thing is perfectly maintained but Alec hopes it’s not actually made of gold. Alec chuckles, imagining Magnus dragging it around for centuries across oceans and countries. Then his mind provides him with a vivid image of the both of them, sharing a bath… and making out. Alec didn’t realized that it was something he wanted, but the idea of Magnus, makeup free and covered in bubbles does it for him. He closes his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the fantasy for a moment longer.

He’s torn from the daydream by a weird sound in the living room. Alec takes out his belt dagger in a reflex, creeping back in the room with dread. He doesn’t find anything. He frowns, still on his guard. After a look around he can’t find anything out of place and he’s ready to write off the noise as his imagination acting up when he spots a stack of glossy magazines on the coffee table.

That’s new.

He takes the few steps between him and the table and stares at it confusedly. Those are not magazines but catalogues. Shit, he forgot about Magnus texts. He smiles to himself and picks one. He didn’t even know that catalogues could looks expensive. He goes through it quickly, appalled at the prices. All of them are like that. Except one. There is a note pinned on it, and underneath he sees it’s a _men fashion_ magazine.

Urgh, _clothes_.

Alec opens the folded piece of paper and he’s glad to see Magnus’ elegant handwriting.

**_Darling, as promised, those are some furniture catalogues for your room. I worked a spell on them to create realistic illusions of the stuff in it. I’ll pop anything you want in your bedroom tonight ;)_ **

**_(don’t even think about hiding those from Isabelle, I texted her about it this morning)_ **

**_See you tonight Alexander,_ **

**_Magnus._ **

Alec’s eyes widen at the words.

 _I’ll pop anything you want in your bedroom tonight_.

Shit.

Don’t go there, don’t go there… He begs himself but it’s hopeless. Just like this, Alec can’t stop but picture the many things Magnus could pop for him. In graphic details. In a lot of scenarios.

He only has himself to blame. After all, he did confess this morning that the only reason he didn’t responded well to flirting was because he didn’t think he could have Magnus. But now he has. Alec closes his eyes and flops on the couch and tries to calm down his growing arousal. Him losing track of his priorities happens more and more since he and Magnus kissed. It's like a dam was broken and now his drowning in his need. But this is not the time for a boner and even less for relieving his tension.

Shit.

How will he be able to look Magnus in the eyes over the breakfast table after his morning jerk off routine? Shit shit shit, Alec didn’t think this through. He won’t survives Magnus lounging in casual wear around the loft... Casual wear on Magnus should be wrong but it somehow turns on Alec a lot.

He knows that particular fact to be true because two weeks ago, Jocelyn lost consciousness right during diner and Alec had to call Magnus. His boyfriend was there in a moment, all professional and efficient. During the examen, Alec’s attention had only been on trying to keep Clary calm (Izzy and Luke weren’t there, and his mother was watching the proceedings with little to no compassion in her eyes). But after Magnus had diagnosticated that Jocelyn was just exhausted from too much magic coursing her veins and Clary had fallen asleep, Alec had went and look for Magnus. The warlock looked tired and Alec finally had been able to take a good look at him.

“What happened to you?” he asked, worried at the disheveled outfit and hair Magnus was sporting and the paleness of his face.

“Ah… don’t worry. I got into a fight with another warlock. Was on my way home when you called.”

“What?!”

“It’s nothing, really. Just a little misunderstanding. It’s all cleared up now,” Magnus had said, a dismissive hand gesture that seemed a little too stiff to be natural. Or painless.

“You sure? You should have told me on the phone, I would have found someone else,” Alec asked warily, fingering a large blood spill on Magnus’ jacket.

“Please… you should see the other guy,” Magnus tried to joke.

“Okay. You should take a shower, though. Can’t have you running around like that.”

Magnus had complied easily, obviously willing to get out of his disgusting clothes. Alec suspected that the situation had been far more serious that his boyfriend was letting on and that he was now too tired for more magic. And too proud to admit it. Or perhaps he was just guarded. After all, people could use the knowledge of Magnus being virtually helpless against him. No need to spread around what kind of strenuous activities it took to empty his magical reserves.

Alec had went around his closet while Magnus had went in the bathroom, trying to find something that would fit him (Alec stubbornly refused to go ask for someone else wardrobe, weirdly intent on Magnus wearing _his_ clothes. Apparently he was possessive like that). He finally found a old tank top that was way too tight for him and pair of ratty sweatpants, both grey from too many washes. This would have to do, he thought to himself, half ashamed of his lack of fancy clothes that would suit Magnus better. He had let the clothes on the bed and a note that he would be in one of the training room. Alec plainly refused to be in his bedroom when Magnus would emerged from his shower, all wet and clad in only a towel. Just refused. He was scared of losing his mind for good and embarrassing himself.

It was official, Magnus Bane had fried too many brain cells and now Alec couldn’t function properly.

Alec was hitting the punching bag with abandon when he heard Magnus sighed loudly behind him. He froze mid punch and spinned around quickly. He had been so caught up in trying to clear his head of the dirty, dirty thoughts he kept having (Magnus naked. Magnus naked in _his_ shower) that he hadn’t realized that Magnus was in the room with him until the warlock decided to make his presence known.

“Hey...“

Whatever he was going to say got lost. Magnus was laying on his belly on one of the cushioned benches, a book opened in front of him. The sight of him took Alec by surprise, kindling back to life the fire he had been trying to smother. The bastard was smirking.

“Don’t let my reading interrupt your training, darling.”

“Since… how… uh.” Was all Alec could produce.

Magnus’ smirk had widen, even if his eyes hadn’t left his book.

“Got here ten minutes ago. You seemed to be _really_ into hitting the poor punching bag. Something on your mind, angel?”

Alec had blabber something. But his mind was focused on Magnus’ arm.

Shit.

His boyfriend was ripped and he didn’t even know. _How could he not know that?_

Well… they had do nothing else but kiss when they could find a minute to indulge in the need at that point, since the Institute was on red alert since Jace left with Valentine. They hadn’t been on a date yet for the Angel’s sake. This was a tragedy.

But now Alec had the hard proof of Magnus’ fitness in front of him and his brain couldn’t go on. That was too much. The position he was in allowed Alec a decent look at his back and yes, there was more muscles. So much more muscles, glorious skin tight on them. Alec had bitten his lower lip hard enough to taste blood, trying keep himself sane.

Magnus actually filled the tank top pretty well. The sweatpants were another matter. He had been forced to roll them at the ankles several times, exposing his bare (and manicured) feet. It should have looked ridiculous but the word Alec had in mind was _adorable_. And weirdly sexy.

“Alexander?”

“Uh?”

Magnus looked from his damn book to Alec, finally.

“You’re okay? You’re being awfully silent over there,” Magnus had challenged, eyes somewhere on Alec’s bare chest, pupils blown.

Alec just acted and crossed the room and took the book away from Magnus, carelessly throwing it on the floor. Magnus’ eyes were still on his chest (Alec felt good about that, about being able to accept being desired, about feeling hot) and Alec nudged him around, asking wordlessly for him to sit back so he could… he didn’t know what he would do. Just that he _needed_.

Magnus had complied, smirk and smugness gone, panting too, tugging Alec on top of him, hands on his hips when Alec straddled him and kissed him.

This kiss was different.

Different than their first kiss. That one was a life changing event, a statement to the world, to his parents; a sorry to Magnus for pushing him as far as Alec could because he was scared and sending him away had been a natural reaction.

Different than the kisses they exchanged ever since. Those were hellos, goodbyes, sweet reassurances that they were still happening even with the world going to shit; that they were, indeed, a thing.

But this kiss? It was dirty and base. It was every single ounce of their self control going out of the window, leaving only their bodies melting together, bound by sweat and need.

Alec’s hands had reached for the hem of Magnus’ ( _his_ ) tank top, grabbing it, asking if he could, _please please please_ . Magnus had moaned, so Alec went with it, stripping the older man ( _HOLY GOD HE JUST HELP HIS BOYFRIEND OUT OF HIS SHIRT IF HE COULD ONLY GO BACK IN TIME AND TELL THAT TO HIS SCRAWNY 15-YEAR-OLD SELF_ ) and somehow maintained his balance on top of Magnus’ lap while doing so, throwing the shirt violently away. His hands went to Magnus neck, to his shoulders, descending along his arms. He was breathless from this, pulse racing like mad.

Alec hold Magnus’ eyes, beautiful cat-like eyes, wishing his boyfriend would drop the glamour he usually hid them with altogether, until he could not wait any longer and look down at Magnus torso. None of Magnus’ v-necks shirts had prepared Alec for this, for the exquisite definition of his pecs and abs or the coiled strength Alec could feel under his fingers.

Alec’s mind went blank. Complete wipe out. This was too good to be true. How could he have spent an entire month without knowing what was underneath all those designer clothes?

“Darling?” Magnus voice had been small, unsure, bringing him back to reality.

Alec looked up, concerned that he did something bad.

“It’s a warlock thing,” said Magnus self consciously.

What?

“What?” Alec asked out loud, confused and horny at the same time. “The abs?”

Magnus frowned and pointedly looked down at his belly which, now that Alec wasn’t as lust drunk, was obviously button-less. Alec took his hand off Magnus’ arm and touched the patch of skin that should have been a belly button, but was smooth except for the fine hairs that trailed down Magnus’ abdomen to his waistband.

Alec looked up, fingers still caressing the skin reverently. Magnus seemed ready to bolt, waiting for a negative reaction from Alec. So Alec gave him the opposite. He cupped Magnus’ jaw in his other hand and kissed him on the forehead.

“So you’re a warlock. I kinda knew that already. Didn’t have me running away like a headless chicken the first time we met and I can assure you, it won’t happen. Ever. You’re you, Magnus. I don’t want you to think for even a second that I think less of you because of it or that I’m with you -that I want you- despite it.”

Magnus looked at him with a bit of awe in his eyes. He cleared his throat, avoiding his eyes.

“What did I do to get you I wonder,” he murmured, and Alec got the feeling he was mostly talking to himself.

“Nothing. You’re just you.” Alec kissed Magnus again, trying to convey to his boyfriend that he  spoke the truth, that he meant it.

The kiss quickly drifted out of focus, the heat between them coming back tenfold when Magnus put his hands on Alec’s hips, pulling him closer and meeting him with a hard roll of hips.

Alec moaned his name, head butting Magnus’ temple, lips going to his jaw, mouthing at it, not so gently sucking along it, hungry for the contact. He had never been this hard in his life, never feltso damn alive and raw. So desperate for someone’s touch.

No, not someone’s. For Magnus’.

He experimentally rolled his hips too, trying to match Magnus’ rythme. He did, soon meeting the older man trust for trust.

His hand that was still on Magnus’ abs went lower, edging the loose waistline a bit, contemplating going further, where all the delicious, crazy friction was coming from.

“Alexander…” Magnus whined, breathless and Alec tasted sweat on his neck. “We need to… to slow down… a bit.”

Alec hadn’t got what Magnus was talking about, continuing with his ministration.

“Darling… I’m trying to.. shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit… be reasonable here,” Magnus persevered.

Alec got himself under control a second, panting heavily in Magnus’ neck. He tried to stop his hips from jerking into Magnus’ crotch but he lost the ability to command his body it seemed. Finally, Magnus put his hands on Alec’s waist, pushing him a bit away. The unfairness of the situation wasn’t lost on Alec. He knew he was pouting like a child but he didn’t care.

“Why are… you doing this?” he asked childishly, whimpering at the loss.

“Because I don’t want you to regret this”

“No way that I could,” Alec assured, trying to kiss Magnus back.

“It’s your cock talking, darling. It’s okay,” Magnus sighted, avoiding his lips. “Believe me, I’m not satisfied either…” At least he looked as wrecked as Alec felt.

Alec blushed at the claim.

“No way you want to have sex here, not the first time and certainly not where everyone could show up and interrupt us. And I might not have been the most responsible man in the past but this,” he gestured between them, “this is important. This is _something_. I want it to be something. I’m not messing my chance with you for sex before we actually dated.”

“Fuck you’re… you’re right,” Alec accepted, feeling a bit guilty for his behavior.

“Not that I don’t want to have sex,” Magnus reassured him. He took Alec’s face in his hands, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “But if it happens, that will be in a bed and I’ll take my time with you. Or you’ll take your time with me, doesn’t really matter. As long as you’re sure and we have a locked door between us and the world.”

Alec’s mind was swirling with opposed emotions: lust battling common sense, low self esteem making him afraid that Magnus was just saying those things. But above all, his mind kept coming back to one train of thought. How Magnus was so beautiful, inside and out, that Alec could barely stand it.

He closed his eyes, gathering the courage to say so.

“What the hell Alec?”

Alec’s head spun around so fast he lost his balance and fell on his ass, stricken at Isabelle’s voice.

“Not that I disapprove but really? In the training room? Who knows how many people lost their V-card on that bench… that’s tacky.”

 

*

“Isabelle!” Shit, that was Clary.

The door of the loft bangs open, and Alec realizes that it was indeed Clary and Isabelle coming back from their grocery shopping trip. He really needs to get a firmer grips on reality and stops being so distracted by Magnus.

He rises from the couch quickly, trying to look like he wasn’t fantasizing about his boyfriend's sheer hotness, but the girls are too busy with balancing enormous grocery bags to pay attention to the awkward situation in his pants.

“Aleeeeec! There are bags more in the taxi, could you go get it?”

“What did you buy to need a cab?” he asks, afraid of the answer.

“What was needed Alec!” snaps back his sister.

Alec rolls his eyes when he hears Clary giggles, taking the stairs two at a time, glad to have the opportunity to cool down.

*

Turns out that what was needed was probably half the store.

Vegetables, fruits, a whole chicken, soups, bandages, plates and cutlery, Alec’s favorite cereal brand, milk, a sewing kit, Isabelle’s favorite cereal brand, dish soap, laundry detergent, candies, three tubes of ice cream (Izzy’s favorites), an entire seasoning and spices rack, toilet paper, massive amount of steaks, tea, fancy brown sugar cubes, two cookbooks and a complete set of kitchenware, popcorn bags, condoms, sour cream, condoms again, pastas, rice, way too much garlic and, _again,_ condoms.

Alec was staring at the huge pile of stuff, wondering if Magnus would be okay about his kitchen being colonized.

“Alec! The ceiling isn’t finished!” Clary screams at him from his bedroom.

Izzy gives him a suspicious look but says nothing, settling on rolling her eyes as she separates the food that needs to be refrigerated from the rest.

Really those two should stop judging him so much. It’s Magnus’ fault for being too perfect to ignore, even when he’s not around. Alec is obviously the victim here.

He takes his phone out and sent a text to Magnus.

** >> Izzy is taking over your kitchen and by the looks of it she’s in a mood for cooking. Try to be emotionally prepared for that culinary disaster. **

He doesn’t have to wait a whole minute for the answer to come.

** << I’ll snap some edible food for us while she isn’t looking. **

Alec bit his lip, smiling like an idiot.

It’s probably why Izzy throws a box of condoms at his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part is going to focus on Magnus  
> (but I do need to work on You know you and I are just young gods first so the update will be later-ish)  
> I'm theleftboobgrabber on tumblr, come say hi if you feel like it!
> 
> If you loved it, kudos and comments are ALWAYS a good way to show it, or consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/theleftboobgrabber/)!


End file.
